Shuffle Song Game Rachels 'ships
by EmilyRose97
Summary: I randomly let my shuffle pick three songs, and based slight monolouges from and about Finn/ Rachel, Jesse/ Rachel and Noah/ Rachel on the songs that came up. Just a bit of fun to help me ditch writers block.


**Author note: Sorry I haven't updated anything recently. I might have gone on holiday to Cyprus for a week... Anyway, I was having writers block over I Don't Give up (well, more of a lack of determination) so, I thought I'd do this to get my creative juice's flowing. Basicly, I just played music, and when I decided to start, the first song that came up, I based the fanfic on. Its all of Rachels ships, with little monolouges by the characters based around the song. The lyrics of the song are in italics. I think it worked out quite well, see what you think. R&R please.**

Ship: Finchel. Song: She's The One, Robbie Williams. Set just after regionals.

Finn arrived home about 10pm. His mom opened the door, smiling expectantly. Her smile faltered when she saw her sons face.

"Hey hunny. So, um, how was the competition? Carole Hudson asked her only child.

"Hey Mom. We lost. Stone dead last" Finn answered bitterly, a look of sadness flickering across his face.

"Oh Finn hunny. I'm sorry." Carole hugged her son.

Carole was surprised. She'd seen how much work Finn and Rachel and the rest of the club has put into this competition. How could they have lost? It just wasn't fair that such a hardworking bunch of kids faced disappointment like this.

"Its ok mom." Finn told her. He didn't mind losing regionals too much, because he'd won in other ways. "I'm just gunna go hang around in my room, I'm kinda tired" He gave his mom one of his classic soppy smiles before heading towards his room.

Once inside his room, Finn sat down on his chair, and picked up the only photo of him and his dad. He took a moment to look at it, smiling at the way they looked so similar. His smile faltered slightly when he thought that his dad looked only a few years older than him. He had been too young to die.

"Hey dad" Finn began "We just did our big competition, regionals. Didn't make it through, kinda sucked that way. But, in another way it didn't. Ya know all this stuff with Puck and Quinn and Rachel. I kinda feel like its sorted out. I mean, it probably wont be the same again, at least, not for a long while, but… they had their baby. Little Beth."

Finn smiled to himself, surprisingly pleased for his ex girlfriend and his ex best friend.

"Though, obviously Drizzle was a better baby name. But, with Rachel. I really like her dad. I mean, really. All the time, when I was upset over what happened with Quinn and Puck, she was always there, _calling me on,_ encouraging me. And, between us, _it was fine all along_. No lies… well, minimal lies… and it was just easy. And now, well dad. Like I said, I really like her. Actually, I love her. I told her so; it was a pretty cool moment, right before we went onstage. I suppose it made me perform better in a way. Ya know what dad. I think _she's the one._"

Ship: St Berry Song: Bad Romance, Lady Gaga. Based just after the egging scene.

Rachel stood in the shower, washing the egg out of her hair. Though, if she collected her tears she wouldn't need to waste this water, she thought dramatically. Not only the tears over losing her epic romance, but the tears of humiliation, and disgust over the wasted lives of all those poor little egg foetuses.

Why hadn't she seen that Jesse was a bad egg from the start? She shuddered at the accidental mention of eggs. She sighed to herself.

"Oh Jesse" She began to speak, needing to get this out of her system. " Why? Why did you do that to me? Was Vocal Adrenaline so much better than New Directions? Were they so much better than me! I mean, I suppose, to them, you were _a criminal as long as you're mine."_

Rachel sighed to herself, resting her head on the wall of the shower in utter defeat. Why had she not stayed with Finn when he wanted to? Why was she so drawn in by Jesse?

" You were the perfect guy for me Jesse. We were talented together. We could have been the leading pair on Broadway for the years to come. Was I too much of _a freak baby?_ Admittedly I'm high maintenance… but you told me "_I want your drama_" But I was a fool to be drawn in by you. Convince you loved me… but you were there to hurt me, to embarrass me. You know what Jesse. I'm glad. I'm fed up of our _bad romance._

Jesse sat in his Land Rover. He stared down at his hand, still covered in the broken egg that he had smashed onto Rachel's head. As that egg broke, he had heard Rachel's heart break. Not only that, but his heart hardening and cracking had sounded pretty loudly in his ears too.

"Oh Rachel" Jesse mused, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. What I said… it was true. I loved you. I probably still would… but my hearts too wrecked. I… I want to know how you feel Rachel. I want to know anything from you, I even _want your revenge_ just to show me if what we had was real before I trashed it."

Jesse sighed, running a hand through his thick hair. He felt dangerously close to tears, nothing like his usual arrogant self. He remembered what Rachel had said to him back when they first decided to date. "If I give myself to you and it turns out you're just playing me, I might die. Not literally, but emotionally." He laughed without humour. Now that he had hurt her, she wasn't the only one dying emotionally.

" You were, admittedly, difficult at times Rach. Sometimes only just short of physco. But _I want your physco. _I miss the way we were together, how we were always busy doing something. We were a power couple The power couple.. And I screwed it up. I suppose though, it was doomed from the start. Rachel, I'm sorry. I promised you epic romance, but all you got was a really _bad romance_."

Ship: Puckleberry Song: Whatcha Say, Jason Durelo. Set during early Hell-O (pre Jesse)

Noah Puckerman sat on his bed, thinking of all the things he would tell Rachel Berry. How he was wrong, and how he detested that she would settle for an idiot like Finn. More than settle. Actively chase would be more accurate.

"Rach." Noah said to himself softly, planning out the monologue he would tell her tomorrow. " Why choose Finn. He's as thick as hell. I mean, come on, he bought all that crap about the hot tub." Puck stopped himself. He knew Rachel wouldn't react to that well. He needed to get his point across, but not be the jerk he usually was.

"Rach, _let me in, give me another chance to be your man. _I was dumb for letting you go, I didn't know what I wanted. _I was caught up in hot lust. _The same way you were for Finn. But it was a stupid, and I want us to be together. We work so much better, and _when I become a star we'll be living large. _Because I will be a star. I know you will be too, probably a bigger star than me, but I'll prove to you Rach, I can be good."

Noah ran a hand through his mohawk. All his words sounded stupid and sissy to him. Maybe he should just try singing a song to her the same way he had last time. She liked people serenading her.

" We'd be great together Rach. I'll even become a one- girl- guy for you. Cuz _things aint right _and _I need you in my life." _Noah wondered if he was getting a bit soppy now, a bit to un-bad ass. He'd just have to see. Although, he didn't realise that, by tomorrow, Rachel would have had Jesse, and that he would never have time for his speech.

"Rachel, please. Be with me, be my girl. I want us to be together. So, tell me Rach, _whatcha say_?"


End file.
